


Lullaby of the Moon

by TrashYatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lonashipping, snowlillyshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYatt/pseuds/TrashYatt
Summary: ...I wish, to see this world through my own eyes......To calm, the elders and silence their cries......Because, of you I now gaze up and sing......The lullaby of the moon...
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Hau/Lilie | Lillie (Pokemon), Mizuki | Selene/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Gods had been around for centuries, living among humans, but kept mostly to themselves in order to avoid any major conflicts. The Gods were assembling on occasion whenever something of importance came up, discussing important matters whenever something came up. Most Gods were siblingless, not taking the demigods into the consideration. Alola were the only region with sibling gods, being the God of the Sun; Solgaleo, and the Goddess of the Moon; Lunala. Having their own temples and Altars to worship on, the God of the Sun; Solgaleo, grew a heavy fascination for his sister. He got overly protective over her, which she didn’t mind, thinking it was an older sibling thing, having seen it from the demigods like the Johto trio. 

Not thinking much about it, and living in different parts of Alola, she didn’t see the extreme of his fascination. Though, acquaintances of Solgaleo could see it, but didn’t say anything about it, believing that Lunala knew about his unhealthy obsession with her. Lunala would occasionally visit her brother, spend a little time with him before going back to her place, continuing with her duties.

One time, Solgaleo went to her place. They were joking as he let the sun down into the horizon, letting her raise the moon for the night. It was also at that time she realized his unhealthy obsession with her. They were joking, as siblings do, but what he said to her made her uncomfortable, firmly believing it was a joke at first.

«We fight like an old couple.» he said, followed by a chuckle.

«I would believe it’s because we are siblings, dear brother.» she replied, thinking nothing more of it.

«We probably just should get married, and ease the tension of this region.» he said, looking over at her, being hopeful.

«I appreciate your though about easing the tension in the region, but we are siblings. It’s taboo, dear brother.» she replied, giving him a halfhearted smile.

«I’m being serious.» he replied, his voice being firm.

She looked over at him with a concerned look in her eyes. «We are siblings. Brother and sister. We cannot marry.» she said. «Why is this even a topic?» she muttered under her breath.

Solgaleo went up to her side, gently taking her hand in his and gave her a light peck on top. Lunala instantly retracted her hand, looking at him with slight disgust. Solgaleo felt the anger rise within, and it was well seen within his own eyes. The flames of the sun, burning with rage.

«Why won’t you obey?» he asked harshly.

«I obey no other than myself. Please leave, or I'll have you escorted out by force.» she replied, her voice being harsh, yet firm.

«You cannot defy me...» he growled at her.

«Leave. Now.» she repeated, pointing at the stairs leading down to Vast Poni Canyon.

Solgaleo didn’t say much more, and left. Lunala felt relieved that he did, but the uneasy feeling kept lingering, wondering what he would be doing, knowing that his rage could destroy the entire region. For the time being, she decided to wait, and hope that her older brother would come to his senses. Solgaleo kept on trying, but Lunala kept her stance, telling him off and to leave her alone.

«You are not welcome here anymore, Solgaleo.» she snarled at him.

His rage kept growing, and whenever he heard about anyone getting close to her, he would brutally kill them. Using the excuse that it was to protect her. Lunala came to a point where she was terrified of going outside of her temple, ending up locking herself inside and tending to her duties only.

A year passed after she blocked herself from the world. And Solgaleo kept going mad from his anger. At some point, he decided to pay her a visit. He got over to the Altar of Moone, where she kept herself hidden, and forced himself inside. Lunala knew it would happen, and had prepared herself for the confrontation. Though, she didn’t foresaw what he would do.

«If i can’t have you...then no one will.»

Using his powers, he put a spell on her and her temple, imprisoning her. As he left her there, going back to his own life, starting a family, and ruling over the region with great pride. The years passed, the Goddess were soon forgotten, and Solgaleo got all the praise there was, telling lies of her, his sisters, betrayal, wanting to put Alola in eternal darkness. After a while, Solgaleo left Alola, deceiving the other Gods with his lies, living life as the God he had told everyone he was. Lunala were still within her temple, wandering along the same walls as always. Her sadness grew with the centuries, slowly turning into hatred. In order to not get consumed by her hatred, she would entertain herself with song, in hopes that someone, someday, would hear her lullaby.

As the centuries passed, people seemed to forget the Gods entirely, but would on occasion visit the different worship places, bringing different offerings and small tokens of gratitude. The Altar of Moone were lost. Vegetation covering the walls and the ground. The once magnificent gardens of Lunala were dry and barren, leaving nothing behind than a shell of the past. Children and young adults, who wandered through Vast Poni Canyon and found her temple would use it as a playground. 

She didn’t mind, and loved that there were people arriving. She would watch them look around, climb and rediscover hidden passages that lead to another place within the mountains. Since she were trapped, she had no power to tell them off, nor let the doors stay closed if they managed to open them. Instead, she would hide, staying in the shadows until they left, leaving the place silent all over again.

Lunala came to love the life those few visitors brought. Listening to them talk, laugh and have the time of their life. Some even would “camp” as they called it, staying the night. If they spent the night, she would sing them her lullaby. Knowing that they might not hear it, she sang anyway, as a way of showing gratitude.

* * *

Lillie and Hau managed to drag Gladion with them into Vast Poni Canyon, as the two wanted to have a little adventure. Gladion had no plans on wandering around aimlessly within the canyon, and made it known to the two others. Lillie just told him to shut up, and Hau said it was good for him, as he kept being stuck inside the office. Knowing he had been stuck inside an office for days, having his nose buried into stacks of documents, he didn’t say much, just letting out a soft sigh and kept walking with them. Since the canyon is massive, and rather easy to get lost within, which was the main reason they dragged Gladion with them, as he knew how to get around the place.

As they kept walking, the surroundings started to darken, implying that the sun were setting. Gladion mentioned that they should head back, as it would be hard to navigate through the canyon in the dark.

«Every corner looks the same, so we better start heading back.» Gladion said. Lillie and Hau agreed, nodding.

Wandering and looking around, it proved to be impossible to navigate. Every corner looked the same. Lillie started to freak out, clinging onto Hau, who said would be fine. While listening to him comfort her, Gladion wasn’t too sure anymore if they were able to, and probably had to stay there until the next morning, when the sun could light up the path. Seeing her older brother looking confused, Lillie started to panic.

«Oh no...do we really have to stay here the whole night?» she asked with a trembling voice.

«Seems like it...» Gladion replied. As he said it, he paused, looking down a path. «Did you hear that?» he then asked.

«Hear what?» Hau asked, looking in the same direction. He had slightly started to panic himself, mostly because of Lillie.

«Voices...or a voice.» Gladion replied, starting to walk towards it. Hau and Lillie scurried after him, not wanting to be alone with the many noises of the night.

Following the voice he heard, it gradually became more distinct, which was when he realized it was someone singing. He couldn’t make out the words, and kept going closer. At the end of the path, there were a massive staircase, which made the trio quite confused.

Lillie peeked behind from Hau. «What is this place? And why is there a massive staircase here?» she asked, looking around. Hau and Gladion just exchanged glances, both shrugging to her.

The staircase led up to something in the distance, which made Gladion curious, because the singing voice could be heard from the top. Being overly curious of who it could be, and how they found their way to this place overcame him, starting to approach and walk up the stairs. Lillie panicked, her grip getting tighter on Hau’s shirt, but they quickly followed after him after hearing some loud noise behind them. Gladion just rolled his eyes as the two hurried up behind him, letting out a soft sigh while continuing up the stairs.

Once they got up, catching their breath, the sky cleared up, revealing the moon and gently illuminating the place. Hau sat down to catch his breath, and Lillie did the same. Once the moon lit the place up, Gladion looked around instantly, and the singing voice he heard kept on with it’s song. It was a lullaby, and a quite sad one as well. Looking at the massive structure in front of him, he realized that the voice were coming from somewhere within the mountain, not knowing about the ancient temple being carved within it.

Asking the other if they could hear the singing, they both shaked their heads, which made him rather irritated, thinking that they were playing a prank on him, that being the reason as to why they dragged him along. They kept insisting that they didn’t hear it, and Lillie asked if he were okay.

«You really can’t hear it?» he asked, having a mixture of shock and concern on his expression.

Walking closer and getting a better look at the ruins, seeing the symbol of the Moon scattered around. Not knowing the story behind it, but the many tales that had been told came to his mind. The song slowly faded as a cloud started to cover the moon, leaving the place in darkness again. Lillie and Hau at that point had gotten up and stood beside him, looking around in awe themselves.

«What is this place?» Hau asked.

«Not sure...but i guess it’s the Altar of Moone.» Gladion replied.

«Altar of Moone? Like in the fairytales?» Lillie asked. Gladion nodded. «How is it real then…? It’s just a fairytale!» she added.

«How should i know?» Gladion hissed back.

«Shouldn’t we focus on getting back instead?» Hau asked, trying to get the focus onto something else than the two siblings fighting.

The two blondes nodded, and all three of them started to look around for another way out of the canyon. It didn’t take long before Lillie pointed at something behind them. Gladion and Hau looked in her direction, seeing a marking that were glowing whenever the moon’s light hit it.

«That’s the way out then.» Gladion said.

«Are you serious? We don’t even know where those will lead!» she exclaimed.

«Do you have a better suggestion then? Spend the night up here?» Gladion snarled. Lillie just shook her head. «Thought so. Come on, let’s get going then...» he added.

Hau and Lillie followed him, passing as he stopped, taking another look at the Altar of Moone. Lillie called for him after a few seconds, which made him start going down the stairs and walk with them, following the markings that appeared on the wall when the moon’s light hit. Eventually, they managed to find their way out. 

As they were leaving Poni Island, Gladion kept looking over in the direction of the altar, being overly curious of who he heard singing, and if he went up there another time, if he would still hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

As the years passed, the trio had forgotten about their adventure to Vast Poni Canyon and stumbled upon the Altar of Moone. Though, whenever Gladion were in the area, he could hear someone sing every once in a while. Despite that, he never thought too much about it, leaving it alone, but the curiosity of who it was kept nagging him. Ever since it started to preoccupy his mind, he got incredibly distracted from the documents and overall work he had. After taking over the work on Aether, letting their mother heal after an incident years back, he had been pretty much stuck inside the company’s walls, going out on occasion, which were rare and far between. And usually by the works of Lillie.

This current day were no different. Lillie had set up a blind date for once, hoping that he would see the benefits of going out, and possibly getting himself a significant other. He couldn’t care less for the woman he would be meeting, despite that she never showed up when the time arrived. He stood there, waiting for a good hour before deciding to leave. Considering that he were close to Poni and could recall the singing voice. Since he were free, he decided to take the trip over there, taking a look and hopefully finding whoever was singing around the Altar of Moone. Getting on the ferry, he sat down and loosened up the shirt Lillie forced him into, getting more into a casual business style of look. 

The trip over should take a good few minutes, but with his mind being preoccupied, the trip seemed shorter, and he was stepping onto the docks of Poni island. Being a little surprised at how quickly he got there, he took a quick glance over his shoulder, watching the ferry getting ready to leave the Island. Watching the crew get the ferry ready, he shrugged and started to walk off, his path being illuminated by the moon on occasion.

Walking through the fields, he finally found the entrance for the canyon, and walked straight in, not showing any hesitation. Navigating through the canyon with ease, he quickly ended up at the bottom of the staircase, looking up at the altar in the distance. He stood there for a few minutes, just looking at the surroundings, taking in the sight of massive blocks of stone laying around. With a sigh, he got over to the stairs and started to walk up, and as he started he instantly heard the soft voice singing again. It was as soft as he could remember, but it also sounded quite weak, which made him quicken his pace upwards.

Getting to the top, taking a few breaths before looking up. In the middle of the area sat a girl, and as soon as he looked up, she finished singing. Her back was facing towards him, so he couldn’t get a good look at her, only that she had long dark hair. A gentle breeze swept over the place, gently moving her long hair, getting him entranced to the point of almost holding his breath. Swallowing thickly, he managed to muster up some courage and prepared himself to ask who she was. Right as he were about to ask who she were, she fell down, landing with a thud. Gladion just stood there for a few seconds, wondering what was going on before he hurried over to her, turning her over.

Getting a good look at her, seeing that she were wearing nothing but an old rag, he hesitated to feel for a pulse. Swallowing thickly and shaking his head and snapping out of it, he gently put her fingers on her neck, feeling for her pulse. Feeling it, he let out a relieved sigh and started to look around. There were no way for anyone to get to the altar, it being a pretty secluded place within the canyon. Looking down at her, he let out another sigh. Picking her up, he started to walk off, making sure that he went down the stairs carefully as not to wake her up, or drop her.

It was quite the struggle to get her over to his place on Ula’ula Island, as he got quite a few glares. But once he was inside his apartment, he ended up just standing in the middle of his living room, not sure where to put her. After debating with himself, he figured it would be best to put her in his bedroom, and he’ll take the couch.

Putting her in the bed, he grabbed a few clothes on his way out, just to make sure that he didn’t have to go back and forth into the bedroom for a while. Before walking out, he took a look over at her, just to make sure that she were still breathing before walking out, closing the door behind him. Letting out a soft sigh, he went to the bathroom and got changed into something more casual. Getting somewhat comfortable, he went back to the living room, sitting down on the couch and just stared at the blank TV screen until he laid down, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A week passed, and the girl he found were still sleeping. He didn’t bother her too much, beside the few trips he needed to get other clean clothes. He were on his way back home after a long day at Aether, and a lot of nagging from Faba. He silently cursed to himself on the way home, forgetting all about the girl that were still passed out on his bed. Lillie had mentioned that she and Hau would arrive later that evening, bringing snacks in order to watch some movies, knowing that his next day were off.

As soon as he stepped inside his apartment, he got a rather nasty message from Faba, telling him that he were completely useless and forgot to go through a stack of documents. Gladion didn’t reply, angrily getting his shoes off and hung up his jacket before walking into the kitchen, taking one of the Liechi berry flavoured soda cans, opening it up and gulping down a good portion of it. Moving from the kitchen, putting the soda can on the table he went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before dumping himself down onto the couch and turned on the TV.

The time passed quickly as he went through the channels, not finding anything of interest. While sitting there, he flinched when the front door opened up and Hau walked in, greeting him loudly. Lillie walked in shortly after him, greeting him almost just as loudly.

«We’re here! And i ordered pizza to arrive later!» Lillie said loudly.

Gladion just sighed loudly as the two walked in, with bags on hand full of snacks. Dumping the bags at the side, Hau grabbed the few soda bottles and took them with him to the kitchen, putting them into the fridge to keep them cool. Lillie got up the bags of chips, some dip for them and gave Gladion the biggest grin.

«So...how was the date?» she asked.

Gladion just gave her a glare and sighed. «It could have been better.» he replied with a groan, sitting up on the couch. 

«Oh? How so?» she asked, shouting over to Hau to get some glasses for them as she sat down beside him.

«Well...first off...She could’ve showed up.» he replied, reaching for his soda can. «Second off…she could’ve texted me if she wanted to cancel.» he added, taking a sip.

Lillie looked at him with a horrified expression. «I’m sorry...she seemed really nice and sincere...»

«Dodged a bullet….isn’t that what people say these days?» he replied, taking another sip.

Lillie punched his arm lightly. «You sound like an old man...»

He let out a chuckle. «Considering i have been working at Aether since i was a teen...i’m not surprised.» he said, giving her a half hearted smile.

Hau then got out of the kitchen with three glasses. Lillie asked why he took so long, and he said that he didn’t find the glasses. Gladion just rolled his eyes as the glasses got put onto the table, shaking his head lightly. Hau prepped himself in between them on the floor, asking what they were going to watch. Lillie snagged the remote from Gladon and started to search on the online streaming service, trying to find something interesting. 

She kept asking what they wanted to watch as she skipped through the movies and series. Hau said he wanted something action or thriller, while Gladion said that he didn’t care, and that he didn’t plan for this evening either. 

Lillie just puffed her cheeks. «Don’t complain later...» she hissed at him. 

Hau chuckled as he reached for a bag of chips, opening it and grabbed a handful. «He might like whatever we start watching.» he said while snacking. Lillie hummed and nodded, continuing to scroll through the many options.

Lillie and Hau kept chatting rather loudly, and Gladion just wanted the evening to be over with as he sunk deeper into the couch. Their chatting came to a halt when his bedroom door opened, and the girl Gladion picked up a week ago walked out. The three got silent, just staring at this girl with eyes as big as saucers. 

Gladion dropped his lower jaw before muttering softly. «Shit...I forgot she were here...» 

Lillie caught it, and instantly got dirty thoughts, throwing the remote on him, hitting him on his head. «You what!?» she exclaimed loudly. «You forgot  _ she _ was in  _ your _ bedroom!?» she added, pointing at her.

Hau looked at Lillie with a bewildered look. Gladion winced, his hand covering the place the remote hit his head and glared over at her. «It’s been a hectic day...» he muttered.

Lillie growled at him and got up from the couch, walking over to the girl, who were looking utterly confused. Lillie asked who she was, and how she were feeling, as well as apologizing for being loud and that they didn’t know she were there. As Lillie asked for her name, she looked down at the floor, thinking hard. Gladion got Lillie’s attention and started to explain what happened, but Lillie had none of it, giving him a harsh glare. The two men then exchanged glances, and Hau shrugged at him. Lillie’s attention went over to Hau, and she started to tell him to explain certain things to her older brother, as he  _ clearly didn’t get _ it. 

«Luna...» the girl then muttered softly. 

The three got silent and looked at her again. «Luna?» Lillie repeated. Luna nodded lightly. 

Lillie then asked where she were from, to which Luna said that she couldn’t remember, looking slightly worried as she told her. Lillie instantly went over to Gladion, grabbing his head and harshly ruffling his hair, accusing him of drugging her down and whatnot. Hau’s eyes got even wider at the accusations. Luna were about to intervene, but stopped as she instantly felt dizzy, clutching to her head. Hau noticed and told the two blondes to stop, as Luna didn’t seem to do well. 

Lillie instantly let go of Gladion, and went over to the girl, asking if she were okay. «My apologies...I’m fine, just dizzy all of a sudden.» she replied.

Lillie gently started to guide her over to the couch, giving Gladion a glare so he could move. Gladion instantly got up, and Hau moved away slightly as she sat down, one hand still placed on her head. Gladion went to grab a glass of water for her, and he restarted to explain how he met, or rather, found her a week ago. Luna didn’t pay much attention to what was being said, but looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

«Where am i?» she asked softly, not expecting any of them to reply or listen to her.

«You are in my apartment. I brought you here after you fainted at the Altar of Moone around a week ago.» he replied, handing the glass of water to her.

«I see...Altar of Moone...» she muttered, taking the glass of his hands. «Thank you.»

Lillie didn’t like his story, and kept pestering him for more information, but he replied the same. Lillie started to freak out a little, as there was a stranger around then, and it seemed she had amnesia, despite recalling her name. She then asked him why he didn’t call an ambulance, which he replied that he did.

«I did, and they showed up. They took a few tests and left, telling me that she would eventually wake up on her own. If not, I should call them again.» he replied.

«It’s been a week...» she hissed at him. «You even managed to forget about her...»

«Don’t fight, guys...it’s not the time, nor the place for that...» Hau added, only to get a glare from them both. He flinched and just pointed behind him at Luna, who were looking confused up at them, trying her best to understand the situation. 

«I’m coming back tomorrow.» Lillie then added with a gentle smile across her lips. «So don’t you try anything...» she added, glaring harshly at Gladion.

«Who do you think i am?» he asked, starting to get annoyed about the accusations of hers.

«A man.» she flatly replied, walking over to Luna. 

Gladion’s eyes grew wide, and a deep red color slowly appeared on his face. «What is that supposed to mean!?» he hissed at her.

«You know what it means! Don’t make me go into details...» she replied just as harshly.

Hau kept being silent, as that was a conversation he didn’t want to get involved in, keeping his lips sealed. Gladion pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply a few times in order to keep his cool, and were about to say something, but stopped himself from doing so. Lillie helped Luna up from the couch and into the bedroom again, keeping a glare at Gladion as they passed him. She told Luna that she could stay in the bedroom until she arrived, and if Gladion decided to try anything she said that she could just slap him. Luna did listen, but it all being new to her, she just nodded.

«Great! I’ll come back tomorrow and we’ll go shopping! You need clothes and can’t walk around in those rags...» she said.

Luna looked down on herself. «Okay...» she muttered.

Lillie then hummed softly and nodded. «I’ll see you tomorrow then!»

She then left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Luna went over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, just trying to take in whatever that was happening. Trying to think of something, she couldn’t recall anything. She muttered a name, but wasn’t sure if it even was hers, nor why she were found at the Altar of Moone, like Gladion had been telling them. 

Since the planned movie night didn’t happen, Lillie dragged Hau with her and left, giving Gladion another harsh glare before the door closed. Gladion just sat down on the couch, sighing loudly and rubbed his temples. Hearing the door open again, he looked up, seeing her peek out from the room.

«Umm...I’m sorry….for the inconvenience...» she muttered, looking apologetic at him. «If you want me to leave, just...let me know.»

He waved his hand slightly. «It’s fine. I guess you don’t have another place to stay either...» he replied, trying to avoid looking at her. «I’ll sleep here as usual.» he added.

Luna nodded. «Okay...» she said, and were about to close the door again, but stopped midway, looking out at him again. «And...Thank you.» she added, closing the door.

He hummed softly as a response to her, listening when she sat down on the bed, getting silent again. He kept staring at the door for a while before getting up, turning the lights off and laying down on the couch again. Since a lot had happened, it took a while before he managed to drift off to sleep. Luna were awake for a few more hours, wandering around inside the bedroom, ending up looking out the window and up at the night sky before she felt tired and got onto the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lillie came over early the next day, forcing herself into his apartment and waking them up. Wicke had tagged along, being curious of what Lillie had told her, only to find Gladion looking sleep deprived on the couch. Lillie just walked into his bedroom, waking up the poor girl, who were looking as confused as ever as she got dragged out of bed and out of the apartment. Wicke had a hard time keeping her laughter, but kept her sweet smile on her face. She kept standing there, asking Gladion on how she ended up at his place, finding Lillie’s story a little too good to be true.

«Found her at the Altar of Moone, she fainted and I brought her back here. End of story...» he replied with a groan.

«Okay. I just wanted to hear it from the source.» she replied. «How long are you going to sleep on the couch?» she then asked. «I’m sure your storage room can be made into an extra bedroom.» she added before leaving, quickly catching up with Lillie and Luna, who were still waking up.

As soon as the door closed, Gladion looked over at the door at the other side of his living room. Wicke were right that he couldn’t sleep on the couch every night, and he had originally no intention of this Luna to stay around either, but after what Wicke said, he didn’t think about that. He instead got himself ready for the day and started to clean out the boxes from the room, using his contacts through Aether to get furniture, and eventually got the room looking decent enough. He also went with a deep cleanse for the entire apartment while he were at it.

Lillie didn’t stay silent as they kept going over to the shopping street, talking about everything that she could get her. Luna just walked with her, listening and being silent, as there were no room for her to say anything. Wicke, who had caught up with them, excused her behaviour. 

«I’m sorry, young miss. Miss Lillie is just excited to have a new friend.» she said with a gentle smile.

«I see...No need to apologize, miss Wicke.» she replied back.

Seeing that the stores were just starting to open up made the blonde girl as excited as could be. «This is amazing...we’ll be the first in most of these stores today!» she exclaimed in excitement.

Since they were the only one at the shopping street, Luna slowed down, taking a deep breath as she looked around. It was familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. It was just something she couldn’t put her finger on. Though, when she saw the sun symbol, her expression changed. She recognized it, but couldn’t tell from where or who. She stopped, looking at it for a good few minutes, getting lost in thought.

«Something the matter, young miss?» Wicke asked.

Luna snapped out of it, instantly looking at the busty woman. «Oh, my apologies. I got lost in though.» she replied, looking back at the symbol.

«I was told that you might have amnesia, so does that symbol mean anything to you?» Wicke asked.

«I don’t know...It’s familiar, but i can’t recall from where.» she replied softly. «It feels important though...» she added.

Wicke chuckled softly. «It’s the symbol of the sun. The Sun God; Solgaleo used it to represent himself.»

«Solgaleo...» she muttered. 

Upon hearing the name, the image of a male figure flashed before her eyes. The presence was uncanny, but familiar and she were sure she had seen this male figure somewhere before. Wicke noticed she got lost in thought again, and asked if everything was okay with her. Luna shook her head and gave her a reassuring smile.

«I’m fine, thank you.» she replied to her. 

Lillie then came running back, instantly grabbing Luna’s hand and dragged her with her. Wicke chuckled and followed after them, making sure that Lillie didn’t go overboard with the shopping, having gotten strict guidelines from Lusamine. 

* * *

After a few hours, Gladion wandered down to the shopping street, finding Wicke standing outside with a few bags on hand. He just shook his head at the sight and walked over to her, placing himself at her side. As soon as she noticed him, she greeted him sweetly, wishing him a good morning.

«Good morning to you too...I can see you have been degraded.» he replied to her with a light chuckle.

She chuckled softly. «Oh, i don’t mind holding them while they are shopping. I’m worried about Miss Luna, as she’s starting to look distressed, but your sister...» 

«...Ain’t listening as per usual...Got it.» he interrupted, finishing her sentence. «I’ll give her the annoying older brother talk...» he added with a sigh, walking into the store.

«Please be gentle, master Gladion.» she added as he walked into the store.

He could hear Lillie’s chatter, but couldn’t find her from the get-go. Slowly starting to navigate though the racks of clothes, he eventually managed to find her. They were at the fitting room area, and Lillie had thrown Luna into one, ordering her to try out a few of the options she had found for her.

«Please let me see when it’s on, Luna.» she said, almost jumping on the stop from excitement.

«How many stores have you dragged her into?» Gladion asked, scaring his sister.

She yelped and instantly turned to look over her shoulder, giving him a grimace. «Not that many!» she hissed. «Why are you even here?» she then asked.

«Saw Wicke holding the load outside, and decided to intervene...and to make sure that you ain’t killing  _ her _ in the process.» he replied, walking around the clothes rack, placing himself on her right.

«We are doing fine, thank you very much. And i’m not killing anyone...dumbass.» she replied, lightly hissing at him.

While the two were bantering with each other, Luna got into the clothes the blonde had found for her. She hesitated to open the curtains, but eventually did so, getting both of their attention. Lillie smiled instantly, clapping her hands and kept telling her that it were fitting her perfectly. Gladion just looked at her with big eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up. Lillie had found her a light sundress with a gradient floral pattern on the skirt, and it was hugging her body just right. Gladion instantly looked away, nodding in approval.

«Yes! You’re totally getting that!» Lillie kept repeating. 

Luna smiled sweetly and closed the curtains again, letting out a silent sigh. Lillie then asked Gladion what he though about it, to which he flatly replied that it suited her. Noticing how he wasn’t looking at the fitting room, she started to tease him, telling him that it was okay to like her and that he should just be up front. She forgot that Luna could hear everything, but it didn’t bother her, feeling like she had been teased the same way. Gladion kept hissing at her to be quiet and to shut up, repeating that Luna were a stranger.

«She can’t even remember shit...» he said.

«Well...now’s your chance to grab her.» Lillie replied with a smug look on her face.

He just deadpan glared at her. «I do wonder who’s the sick person in our family now...» he replied flatly.

«Well...I’m not  _ the _ pervert, so HAH!» she exclaimed at him, looking proud.

«I’m not even the one mentioning anything like that so... hah.» he replied back, catching her getting beet red.

Luna, at that point, had gotten into some clothes Lillie bought earlier for her. A pair of jeans, a tank top and some sneakers. She just stood there, listening to the two blondes banter, not daring to interrupt them, as it seemed like a heated argument. Gladion stopped once he noticed her in the corner of his eye, turning his attention to her.

«Have you eaten breakfast yet?» he asked.

«No...» Luna replied meekly.

Gladion looked down at Lillie again. «Are you trying to starve her?»

Lillie looked horrified. «Oh my gosh, i’m so sorry! Let’s get something to eat right away!» she exclaimed, basically running out of the store. Gladion and Luna stood behind, watching her walk off in a hurry. Luna were confused, and Gladion just sighed, shaking his head.

«My treat.» he added as he started to walk away, stopping midway. «You want that dress by the way?» he asked, looking over at her.

«Miss Lillie has already bought so many things though...» Luna replied softly.

«Don’t care what she has done, as it’s normal for her. I’m asking if  _ you _ want it.» he repeated. Luna looked at it for a few seconds, then lightly nodded at him.

Gladion then gestured for her to hand it over to the clerk, so she could scan the code on the tag. Gladion paid for it, and the clerk put it in a bag, handing it over to her, wishing them a good day. Being polite, Luna wished the clerk a good day as well as they walked out of the store. Wicke were still standing outside, waiting for them while Lillie had panicked, taken off to the nearby cafê.

* * *

After the immense shopping spree with Lillie, she and Wicke walked Luna and Gladion back to his place. Lillie had started to ask Luna all kinds of questions, and were obviously trying to trigger her to regain some memories. Luna were clearly getting overwhelmed by it, even more so after getting dragged out early in the morning by the blonde girl. Wicke just smiled softly, letting a giggle escape on occasion. Gladion has started to get irritated, as his sister could clearly not read the situation right beside her. Wicke decided to intervene before it became too much, knowing how Gladion could burst out and that his anger were prone to scare people. 

After Wicke told her to calm down with the questions, Lillie gasped. «Oh my gosh, i’m so sorry! I just want to get to know you!» she exclaimed, looking over at Luna in an instant.

Gladion rolled his eyes, and Luna let out a soft sigh, giving Lillie a reassuring smile. «I’m sure you do, I just...can’t recall anything...» she muttered softly.

Lillie forced a smile, apologizing again. Wicke nodded in approval and Gladion just shook his head. Luna said it was fine, and that she understood where she came from with all the questions, but asked her to just wait, as her memories would probably reappear sometime. Lillie nodded and hummed.

The walk through the shopping street took a few more minutes than usual, since there were a lot of people wandering around, mostly tourists, who couldn’t handle the heat during the day. But once they got through the crowd, and got back to his apartment, Lillie and Wicke handed her the bags and left, almost in a hurry, which surprised him, as he were almost sure that Lillie would stay for an hour or so, helping her sort her new wardrobe out.

As soon as he opened the door and walked in, Luna hesitated, but followed shortly after. Gladion went straight to the kitchen, getting himself something to drink. Luna closed the door behind her, and just kept standing in the hallway, not sure what to do. Noticing that she didn’t get more into his place, he looked out of the kitchen door, asking why she was standing there. She just gave him a sheepish smile, to which he just nodded at.

«Right...umm...» he muttered softly. Looking into the living room, and over at the other, and new, renovated room, he looked over at her again. «Come on.»

She stood there for a few more seconds, but when he asked if she were coming in or not, to which she hurried up, walking in. Waiting for her to be beside him, he opened the door, letting her in first. 

«You can stay and use this room until you get your memories back.» he said, watching her walk in, looking around. «I can’t sleep on the couch forever, so i got this ready earlier today.»

Putting the bags down onto the floor, she studied the room closely before turning to face him. «Thank you, but are you...sure? I don’t want to be a burden...» she said.

«It’s fine. Lillie would kill me if i didn’t do anything...» he replied, followed by a light groan as he scratched the back of his head. 

«I see.» she replied, looking around a little more. «Thank you. I appreciate your kindness.» she added, giving him a sweet smile.

«Yeah...uh...» he paused, looking around a little. «Well...make yourself at home...i guess…...I’ll be...in the living room.» he added, closing the door.

Luna kept looking around, getting over to the bed and sat down. She let her hand gently go over the soft sheets, and a smile kept growing on her lips. Despite him looking rather rough, she could tell it was just a mask he were wearing in order to protect himself. 

Letting out a soft sigh, she smiled softly and started to put away the clothes she had gotten that day. While putting them away, a sudden stinging headache came over her. Her vision got blurry, and clutched onto the drawer for balance. She could remember something, but it was very faint. She could recall a massive hall, with several people wandering back and forth, wearing some rather strange robes. There was a figure in particular that caught her attention, giving her a warm, comfortable feeling. And the same uncanny feeling appeared as the figure with the comfortable one left.

As the pain subsided, she kept standing in front of the drawer for a few minutes, just recollecting herself and thinking through what, and who, she saw. Getting distressed, not being sure of what was actually happening, she slowly moved over to the bed, sitting down and started to twiddle her thumbs in order to calm down.

«Why can’t i remember anything…?» she muttered silently to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks passed after the haul with Lillie, but she didn’t stop going over, dragging the girl with her to meet other friends. Wicke eventually gave her a ferry card, and an Aether ID card, so she didn’t feel restricted to one island, allowing her to look around in order to hopefully trigger some memories. What Wicke didn’t tell Luna was that it was Gladion who issued those cards for her. 

Luna had taken the time to explore the island on her own. His apartment being in Malie City, Luna ended up at Malie Garden, finding a bench and sat down, just looking around and listening to the birds chirp and watching children run around, laughing. It brought a smile upon her face, feeling calm as it came to remind her of her past.

Closing her eyes, she could recall a massive hall, heels clacking on the hard flooring and a few symbols being placed in different spots on the wall, the pillars supporting the roof and on the flooring. The room were mostly in a white color, scattered with a lot of silver and different hues of blue. 

Recalling that she were standing somewhere at the side, watching children play and laughing, having a great time, she unconsciously smiled. Opening her eyes again, seeing the path of grass and the river in front of her, she swallowed thickly. She let out a soft sigh as she got up from the bench, starting to head over to the entrance, thinking of taking the ferry over to Aether, placing herself in the conservation area.

When Lillie showed her the conservation area, she came to love watching the different animals doing their own thing, and had figured out that it was the best place to calm her mind if needed, since there were very little people wandering around, allowing her to just wander around to her own heart’s content. Walking towards the entrance and out to the street, she bumped into a guy that were on his way into the garden.

With a light thud as she walked into him, she looked up. «My apologies!» she quickly said, stepping to the side to give him room to pass her. Upon seeing his face, she felt a chill go down her spine.

«Don’t worry about it, I should watch my step.» he replied, giving her a sweet smile. 

Luna stuttered a little before hearing the announcement of the ferry leaving in a few minutes. She started to panic and excused herself, apologizing again as she passed him in a hurry. The guy just watched her hurry off down to the docks, getting inside the terminal. She hurried to get onboard, finding herself just standing outside at the deck as the ferry started to move. 

The guy looked incredibly familiar, and the uncanny feeling kept lingering for a good while as she got closer to the VLFS in the middle of Alola. Upon seeing the structure, she felt relieved, letting out a soft sigh. Looking over at Ula’ula Island, the feeling came up again, her mind going through whatever of the latest scenarios she had been through in order to make a connection, and coming up with nothing. A familiar face that she couldn’t remember, and followed by a feeling of dread.

As soon as she got to Aether, she quickly found her way up to the conservation area, finding a corner and leaned up against the railing, getting lost in though. Some of the employees that were working around the area found her, but didn’t walk over to her, finding it strange that her expression were rather blank. It came to a point where they just lingered around her, watching from afar in fear, telling each other that they should contact the president, since they didn’t dare to approach her.

One of the employees left to call for the president, who arrived shortly when the employee mentioned Luna. As quickly as he got to the conservation area, a group of the employees were gathered in the middle of the area, chatting between themselves, but stopped quickly when they saw Gladion standing there. The employee that called for him guided him over to where she was standing, both dropping their jaws at the sight. As they had turned the corner to find her, stopping immediately and looked down at the flooring.

The floor were covered in several different flowers that could only bloom at night, and while standing there, more slowly appeared and bloomed in front of them. Gladion then ordered the employeê that were right beside him to keep the crew who were already working at the floor, as he would like to have a chat with them after he had talked to Luna, figuring out what was happening.. The employee nodded and then left, leaving him behind with the strange girl.

Gladion swallowed thickly, slowly starting to approach her and navigating through the “field” of flowers, not wanting to step on them. «Luna?» he called for her as he got closer, without getting any reaction from her. 

He didn’t get any reaction from her until he gently touched her arm, seemingly snapping her out of it with a yelp. As she did, the many flowers disappeared, looking like small white particles floating in the air. Eyes meeting, he could see that her eyes slowly faded from an azure blue to her regular grey coloration, baffling him to the point of stammering when he tried to ask her what was happening. Luna tilted her head, making him bite his lower lip and look away, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Clearing his throat, regaining his composure. «How did you do that?» he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

«Huh..? Do what?» she asked, looking confused.

He gestured around them with his arms. «The flowers...around here...how did you do that?» he said, repeating the question.

Luna looked around, getting even more confused at what he was asking. «My apologies...but i don’t get what you are asking me...»

He let out a sigh, folding his arms. «Are you serious? You didn’t see anything of this?» he asked, again gesturing around them with a hand. Luna just shook her head, being as confused as she could be.

He kept looking around, being just as confused as her, but were still baffled by the sight he had just witnessed. Looking at her again, he quickly gestured for her to stay put and walked off, heading towards his crew in order to tell them to keep quiet about what they saw, and if anything of it came out, he wouldn’t hesitate to find the culprit and terminate their contract. The employees that were standing there kept nodding, looking just as baffled, but with a slight hint of fear in their eyes. As he were finished with his speech to them, he let them leave to do their job, heading back to Luna.

Finding her still standing in the corner, he quickly gestured for her to follow him, which she did, but hesitated greatly before getting up to his side. Taking the elevator to the office floor, they headed over to the head office. Gladion were silent the whole way, which made her uncomfortable. Reaching the office, he opened the door and let her inside first before following after her, closing it behind them. She looked around the office, still getting baffled on the size of it. As he passed, she flinched and felt that she needed to apologise, seeing that he had started to overthink.

«My apologies if i did something wrong...» she muttered softly.

«You haven’t done anything wrong...» he replied instantly, pausing and taking a deep breath. «Anyway...» he muttered, clearing his throat. «Something off, since you looked...upset?» he asked.

«Oh...» she replied, looking at the floor. «I believe I bumped into someone I knew once...» 

«That’s good, right?» he said, looking down at her.

«You would suppose so...but...» she said, pausing.

«But…?» Gladion repeated.

«...I...uh...I just can’t shake the uncomfortable feeling away.» she finished, letting out a soft sigh.

Gladion hummed softly as he sat down at the desk. «Is that so...» he replied softly, gesturing for her to sit down.

She sat down and kept looking around. Gladion didn’t say much, but did ask why she had that uncomfortable feeling, to which she didn’t know why, shaking her head. As she replied to him, he instantly messaged the security, asking for the footage of the conservation area at that set time period, and to get it to him as quickly as possible, stressing that it needed to be confidential. Luna sighed, and apologised to him as she got up from the chair she had been sitting in.

«My apologies, but i’ll take my leave.» she said softly, bowing and started to walk towards the door.

«Will you be alright? I can give Lillie a call...» he said, but got cut off.

«No need to. I’ll be fine.» she replied, opening the door. «Thank you for caring about me, Mr President.» she added with a soft smile as she left, closing the door behind her.

«O-okay...» he muttered, feeling his cheeks heat up, staring at the door. 

As many times he had told her to call him by his name, she kept insisting on using his title, and kept reminding him that it was only appropriate, since he was working. Wicke had caught it a few times and couldn’t help but to giggle softly. If he caught it, he could confront her about it. Wicke would just smile sweetly to him, telling him that she just found Luna charming in order to keep the peace. From the tone of his voice those times, she could tell that he didn’t mind Luna calling him by the title, and were sure that he low-key likes it as she could see that his composure became a little more prideful.

Gladion kept sitting there in silence, flinching as he got a notification on the computer. Clicking on the notification, it instantly downloaded the security footage from the conservation area. Clearing his throat, he played through it. Expecting to see how the surroundings around her started to change, he got quite the surprise and rewinded the part where it should have happened. Nothing were caught on the footage, which were quite strange as he, and employees working in the area, did see it. 

He kept rewinding the footage, slowly zooming into her, eventually ending up looking at her only, just as he made her snap out of her own thoughts and look at him. Her expression was of surprise each time, and he didn’t know why he kept looking at her, as there was nothing going on. He lost track of time while watching, only realizing how much he had been staring at the screen when he sat back in the chair, stretching his arms and back, taking a quick look at the clock on the computer.

Letting out a sigh, he closed the video and started to pack up, deciding that he would take a few rounds around the VLFS before boarding the ferry for Ula’ula Island. Rubbing his temples lightly, he left the office, starting his rounds, meeting Wicke in the hallway. She gave him her usual sweet smile, greeting him. He greeted back as usual, and asked if there was something going on, as he couldn’t stay in the office anymore at this point.

Wicke held up her tablet, and started to look through the daily schedule. «Nothing of importance is happening today and I'm sure you have gone though most of the important documents, so there’s nothing more to do. All set and I can take care of the rest if something is happening.» she replied.

«Literally nothing left...» he lightly groaned. «I’ll just look around a little, and I'll head home.» he added, starting to walk off.

«Have a nice evening, master Gladion.» she said, watching him walk off towards the elevator. Looking down at the tablet, closing it and heading towards the main office, collecting the documents Gladion went through earlier that day, getting them sent off before the last ferry would leave the docks. 

Gladion didn’t get too far before deciding to just head home, being preoccupied by thinking of the footage and the occurrence that happened at the conservation area. He was sure he saw it, as well as the employees working there that day had seen it. Recalling what he saw, he got quite intrigued, and the fact that she didn’t know that she were doing it interested him even more. At least something happened with her amnesia, remembering what she told him about someone she bumped into, that made her feel uncomfortable.

As his mind were preoccupied with the occurrence, he didn’t register that he boarded the ferry and got off at Ula’ula Island, heading to the apartment he had in Malie. Snapping out of it as he looked at the front door of his, he found the key and unlocked it, going inside. Getting his shoes off and getting the jacket off, hanging it up before walking in, seeing his place dark, which made him suspicious. 

«Luna?» he called for her gently, getting over to the door for her room. «Are you in there?» he then asked, not getting a reply. 

Knocking on the door a few times before opening it, seeing it just as dark as the rest. Going through the entire apartment, and not finding her, he got worried, starting to think that she maybe got lost or ended up at a different Island by mistake. With a heavy sigh, he quickly changed into something more comfortable and casual before heading out again, cursing to himself all the way to the marine.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna had forgotten to get off at Malie and the ferry continued onward to the next Islands, the last stop being Poni Island. Looking around Seafolk Village at the many boats that were docked there. She found it quite strange that the people were, seemingly, living in them like normal houses. Mina, who is residing in Seafolk Village, was out and about, doing her usual work by finding a place to sit and paint. While sitting on a small hill, she noticed Luna in the distance, just wandering towards the canyon. She didn’t bother too much, never having seen her before and thought that Luna were just a mere tourist, looking for some nightly adventures.

Walking on the path, Luna ended passed a house and stopped, looking down a path to her left. She stood there, staring for a while, feeling like she should walk in towards the canyon, almost like a magnet, calling for her.

«You alright there miss?» someone asked, making her flinch and letting out a light yelp. «Oh, i’m sorry.» they said, followed by soft laughter. «I’m Hapu, and i live here. Couldn’t help to notice that you were looking...lost?»

«Oh, umm...My apologies, I was just wandering around. I...» she said, looking quite flustered.

Hapu laughed softly again. «Don’t worry, you haven’t committed a crime or anything.» she said, looking at the flustered girl. «You are Luna, right? Lillie has said a lot about you the past few weeks.»

«Ah, yes. Luna...» she replied. 

«Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you finally. I have been meaning to, but I have been quite busy. Anyway, want to come inside? It’s better than being outside here in Alolan nights, which can be quite cold.» she added, gesturing for her to join her. Luna hesitated, but eventually accepted her offer to come inside.

Gladion had been looking around the entire island, ending up on a ferry, planning to look at another Island. He called Hau to ask if he could look around Melemele for her, which he agreed to, saying that he would give him a message or a call if he found her. Hau then mentioned Olivia, and told him to ask her to look around on Akala Island, since she knew her way around there.

«Right. Just let me know if you see or find her...can’t have an amnesiac girl wandering around.» he said.

Hau hummed on the other side of the call. «Yeah yeah, i’ll let you know.» he said before hanging up.

Gladion let out a heavy sigh, called Olivia as the ferry left Malie. As soon as she took the call, he asked her to look for Luna on Akala, telling her that she had amnesia and were most likely lost. Olivia sounded quite concerned as she instantly got up from the chair she was sitting on, saying that she would start looking right away.

«Don’t worry, Gladion. I’ll make sure to find her if she’s here.» she said with an uplifting tone.

«I’m sorry to bother you with this...especially this late...» he apologised to her.

She laughed softly. «Like i said...Don’t worry. We’ll find her. Where have you been looking so far?»

«Ula’ula only. Hau is going to look around Melemele, and you on Akala...» he said, pausing. «I’ll be going to Poni then.» he finished.

«Sounds like a plan. Please let me and Hau know if you find her on Poni. So we both don’t have to be out the entire night looking for your girl.» she said with a soft giggle.

«She’s not my girl...» he muttered softly as his cheeks heated up.

«Right. Anyway, i’ll be out looking. Catch you later.» she said and hung up.

Gladion put his phone into his pocket again and facepalmed. His frown being quite prominent on his features on the way over to Poni, but softened slightly when he came to think of the Altar. 

«Maybe she has gone up there...» he muttered to himself, looking outside the window of the ferry, seeing the dark night sky, with stars scattered across it, shining brightly.

* * *

Hapu had placed Luna in the living room, asking if she wanted coffee or tea, to which Luna replied with tea. Hapu smiled and put the pot on for the water, joining her shortly while waiting for the water to get ready. As she were about to start talking, a familiar character walked into the place, groaning and muttering that he was tired. Hapu greeted him right away, telling him that he should come over and greet the guest they were having. Luna looked over her shoulder, seeing the same guy from earlier that day. The guy she accidentally bumped into while leaving Malie garden.

«Hmm...Guest?» he muttered, looking over at Luna who were sitting right beside Hapu. «Oh, hi again.» he said.

«Again?» Hapu repeated. «You met before?»

«Briefly.» he replied, walking over and taking the seat beside Hapu, opposite of Luna. «Sorry for earlier. Name’s Sol.» he said, giving her a warm smile.

«This is Luna. The girl who’s amnesiac, and the girl Lillie has told me a lot about.» Hapu said, introducing her for him.

Sol nodded and hummed softly, looking at her. Luna instantly felt uncomfortable, and kept avoiding eye contact with him, which was something Hapu instantly noticed, but didn’t look too much into it, thinking that she were just being shy. Sol started to talk about his adventures on Akala, telling how he managed to get through the forest of Konikoni city, finding the ruins of the guardian deity Tapu Lele. Hapu was instantly interested, as she had a hard time finding the ruins for the guardian deity of Poni, Tapu Fini.

«Seems like it took you a few days to find it...i’m embarrassed...» she said, hanging her head slightly.

Sol laughed. «Don’t be! Those ruins are usually under water most of the time.» he said.

«Yeah, but it took me over a year to actually find the entrance.» Hapu muttered with a pout. «At least i found it!» she added, looking proud.

The two kept chatting about the ruins, comparing them and the deities, basically having a match on which one of them were the better deity. Luna sat there in silence, listening to them both. Being quite uncomfortable in Sol’s presence, she managed to focus on the deities of Alola, and could not seem to recall any of them. She just shook her head slightly, starting to look around the room, her eyes ending up at the window and a few people passing on the outside.

«Ooh...so it’s that night again.» Hapu said, sounding quite unimpressed. 

Sol just scoffed at the sight, shaking his head. «What a waste...»

«Who are they, and what are they doing?» Luna asked, looking over at Hapu.

«It’s a group called  _ Rebels of the Sun _ , and they worship the Moon Goddess of Alola.» she said, letting out a soft sigh. «Despite the Goddess’s wrongdoing, they seem to believe otherwise.»

«What do you mean?» she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

As Hapu was about to tell her, there was a knock on the door. Sol looked quite annoyed, thinking it was one from the group that passed. Hapu got up and walked over, opening the door, getting quite the surprise. Gladion had been asking all over Seafolk village, and ended up at Hapu’s residence. 

«Couldn’t help seeing a familiar face from the window.» he said, pointing over at Luna.

«Oh, right. Your girl is here, safe and sound.» she said with a smile and a chuckle.

Gladion’s frown got deeper. «Not my girl...» he hissed silently, averting his eyes from them. Sol were biting his lower lip, trying not to burst out laughing.

«Luna, your prince in shining armor is here!» Hapu said with the biggest grin she could muster.

«Oh...» Luna muttered, getting up from the chair. «I’ll be taking my leave then. Thank you for your hospitality, miss Hapu.» she said, bowing to her.

«Oh gosh! Friends of Lillie are friends of mine!» she said. «It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, and if you ever are around again, please stop by.» she replied.

Gladion just rolled his eyes and turned in the door, walking away. Luna panicked and bowed again, hurrying after the blonde, starting to apologize. Hapu chuckled and closed the door, going back to Sol and their guardian deity chatter. Gladion were walking at quite the fast pace, making Luna lightly job up to his side, and kept apologizing for concerning him.

«Just stop...Stop apologizing!» he said sternly to her, stopping and looking down at her. Seeing her wide, surprised eyes, he instantly looked away. «You have amnesia, and who knows what would happen...thank God that you were at Hapu’s place.» he said, muttering silently to himself that he were grateful that she wasn’t found by Guzma and his gang.

«I’m sorry for causing you any worry. That was not my intention...» she replied. «I probably should have let you know right away when i got to this island, but it slipped my mind...and for that...» she added, getting interrupted by him.

«I’m fine, and yeah, i would have liked to know considering your condition...» he hissed, giving her a stern look.

She stopped, just looking at him continue to walk back to Seafolk Village. Thinking through it all, she could hear from him that he was concerned, but that shouldn’t mean that she would have to be confined to a certain area, despite ending up at Poni by mistake. Feeling the irritation rise within, she slowly started to follow him, but kept her distance. 

«My amnesiac condition does not mean i’m incapable to take care of myself.» she said, which made him stop and look over his shoulder.

«That’s not what i’m saying...» he replied, sounding quite irritated at her.

«That is indeed what you are implying.» she replied firmly. «You might fool your sister with this facade of yours, trying to look like you are protecting her, but you can not fool me, Gladion.»

Gladion didn’t know how to reply, starting to stutter. «That’s… what are you….What?»

«I might not remember fully who i am, where i’m from or where i used to live...» she added, pausing for a few seconds. «...But let me tell you. I’m no child. Nor am i as naive as you think i am.» she finished, passing him with a light scoff.

«You are staying at my place, so what makes you think i won’t throw you out?» he asked harshly.

«I did not ask to be there. You are free to throw me out any time you want.» she replied firmly. 

He got astonished by her reply, watching her continue on her way to the village. He had no idea how to reply to that, knowing fully well that he could feel terrible if just throwing her out, and knowing Alola, there were a few places where she would be in genuine danger. 

On the way over to Seafolk Village, the ferry over to Ula’ula and over to his apartment in Malie, she kept being quiet. Gladion didn’t even try to start a conversation, being too surprised by her words earlier that evening. As soon as they got inside of the apartment, she got into her room and Gladion just watched her close the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, he sighed heavy, not sure what to do, retreating into his kitchen for a quick drink, taking the soda can with him into his bedroom.

Sitting down on the bed, he started to think where he did wrong. Asking himself if he said something that were completely out of line, despite the empty threat of throwing her out, not realizing that he were doing the exact thing that Lusamine did to him and Lillie when growing up. Showing anger while being frustrated, and throwing empty threats with the disguise of being protective. Luna had seen right through it, and called him out on it, something she wished she had done earlier, but didn’t. She didn’t see the quite obvious signs of him being overprotective for his sister, then her quite quickly after she woke up and started to live there, in order to search Alola to find her memories and end her amnesia.


	6. Chapter 6

After finding her at Hapu’s place, calling him out on his over protectiveness, Luna were actively ignoring him. At first, Gladion didn’t care too much at first, but felt the irritation rise whenever he left her at his place. Lillie didn’t notice too much about him, being very used to his shenanigans and his quick temperament. Though, she had noticed that Luna didn’t reply to anything he said whenever she were around, with her brother and Hau in tow. Lillie didn’t ask, thinking it would be over soon and everything would go back to normal. Wicke had noticed that he were more irritable than usual, and tried to ask what was wrong, without being too obvious about the fact that she did care for the young president. One day, he broke down in anger while going over a few documents.

«Why the fuck is she like this!?» he growled loudly to himself, slamming the pen onto the desk.

Wicke, who were standing outside the office, were taken aback by the sudden outburst within the office. She gently knocked on the door and entered. «Are you okay, Mr President?» she asked softly, standing by the door.

«I just don’t get it?» he hissed, gesturing wildly. «I’m trying to protect this woman! Then she gets mad at me!? And now she won’t even talk to me or acknowledge me!» he added harshly, looking up at Wicke, who were looking quite bewildered. «No offence, but your kind is from a different planet...» he said straight to her.

The overly confused expression he had on his face made her snort lightly, followed by some soft laughter, which threw him off, getting even more confused. Wicke cleared her throat and walked up to him, having a gentle smile on her face. «No offence taken, Mr president, as I’m well aware that women are hard to read at times...» she started, pausing for a few seconds. «...But try to understand her point of view, first and foremost.» she added, taking the few documents that were done on hand. «I hope that little advice from me will help.» she said before leaving, letting him to his own thoughts.

As she left, closing the door behind her, Gladion ended up sitting there in silence, the only sound going around the room were coming from his index finger, tapping on the desk. Shifting his gaze between the documents in front of him, the grand piano to his right, the loveseat area to his left, the door, and generally the different arts hanging on the walls. Laying over his desk, he started to lightly bang his head against the surface, letting out a groan. Thinking about what Wicke said, and how Luna were acting didn’t make sense to him.

«What am i supposed to do…?» he asked himself, groaning. 

Feeling defeated, he looked to his right, eyeing down the grand piano, narrowing his eyes the more he looked over it. With a sigh, he sat up properly in his chair, fidgeting with the pen as he started to look at the documents again, trying to get through them before he would wander around the facility to make sure everything and everyone was doing their work.

Luna had been wandering around Melemele Island in search of something that would trigger some memories, and ended up at the ruins for Tapu Koko, a deity located on the island she had overheard some locals talk about. Being curious and getting intrigued, she decided to take a look, walking along Mahalo Trail. On the way up, she bumped into Lillie and Hau, accompanied by Sol. As soon as she noticed Sol, she turned and walked down, not wanting to be seen, nor noticed by him. She just couldn’t shake the feeling off that she knew him from somewhere, and that he wasn’t up to any good.

* * *

Sol, who had been staying at Hapu’s place, decided to take a look at the Altar of Moone, being curious of what was going on up there. After the two brief meetings with Luna, he couldn’t seem to shake the image of her out of his mind, feeling that she were quite familiar. Hapu did, that evening after she left with Gladion, that the girl was looking quite similar to him.

_ «Seems like you could be twins or something. You really look alike.» _ Hapu said before she took a bit of the food she had made.

It intrigued him to the point of going to the Altar, checking it out himself. Knowing the road up, it was easy to get there, meeting a few passerby’s on their own adventure in the canyon. Not having visited the Altar for some time, he felt rather excited when familiar surroundings started to appear. It didn’t take too long before he were standing in the middle of the platform, looking around and taking in the view to his left, seeing the ocean for miles at end.

Nothing felt out of place for him, as the immense surge of power were still lingering around, as it had done for centuries. Walking towards the, once great ponds, not mere streams surrounding a platform, he took a deep breath, letting it out with a soft sigh. Looking up at the mountain wall, he started to concentrate, trying to find any trace of his own powers that might have been too weak or been leaking. When he didn’t find anything, but did feel an immense power still surging the place, he refocused, trying to locate a presence instead.

«Let’s see if you are still around, dear sister...» he muttered to himself.

Having his hand on the wall beside him, he started to focus. Letting his power lightly surround the area, feeling for a humanoid presence for a good few minutes, he stopped when he didn’t find any, which made him quite worried. Taking a few steps back towards the main platform, he looked up at the mural with a serious expression. Walking and looking around a little more, he let out a soft sigh.

«Seems like you are out and about...how unfortunate...» he said to himself. Humming softly and thinking through the situation, he came to recall that Luna didn’t have any memories, which made a mischievous smirk appear on his lips. «Since you don’t remember anything...» he murmured softly. «My dear Lunala...»

As he had figured out that she wasn’t around, he figured that he could try to woo while being amnesiac, using it for his advantage. Feeling quite confident on the way down the stairs, going through who could possibly be his competition in the matter. Knowing most of Alola and it’s residents, he figured that there weren't many beside some strangers, ruling out the two closest competitors. Hau were busy crushing on Lillie, and Gladion was too busy protecting Lillie  _ from _ Hau, and his rather new position as president at Aether, making it feel like an easy task to get close to her, not knowing that Luna had already made quite the impression on the blonde. Feeling overly confident as he walked off, heading out of the canyon and back to the Ancient Poni Path. As soon as he got out of the canyon, he met Mina, who were on her way into the canyon. They stopped and chatted for a few minutes, her telling him that she were going to find a perfect spot for a landscape painting. Sol then suggested a place, where she should be able to see over to Melemele Island, and Akala Island in the further distance. Mina hummed softly and nodded, thanking him for the suggestion and told him that she would take a look at least.

«Take care, and be careful. It’s getting dark soon.» Sol said, giving her a wave as she passed him.

«Thank you, but don’t you worry. I know my way around these parts.» she replied, giving him a wave back before walking off into the distance.

* * *

Gladion finished the usual round around the facility, and since there wasn’t much to do, he let Wicke know that he would take the ferry back to Ula’ula. He did stress for her that he was available on his phone if anything urgent came around and needed hit attention right away. Wicke made sure that he felt comfortable enough to leave, and that she would contact him if necessary. Watching him take the elevator down to the docks, she smiled softly and hoped that he would have a conservation with Luna, figuring out why she was actively ignoring him. He had given it some thought, but couldn’t seem to figure out anything, ending up with that he should just apologize and get over it, not wanting to deal with her silence any longer, as it kept irritating him and it was quite distracting while doing work.

Getting back to Ula’ula after the ferry ride, he started to feel uneasy. Not knowing if she was at his place, nor where she were in general whenever he was at Aether didn’t make the matter easier for him. On the ferry ride over, he scripted the entire apology in his mind, and if everything went accordingly, the peace would get back to normal, and she would stop ignoring him. At least until the next time he did something that she didn’t like.

Walking up to his apartment door, letting out a heavy sigh while finding the keys and opening the front door, hearing nothing but silence inside. Swallowing thickly, he walked in, announcing that he were there as he closed the door behind him, getting his shoes and jacket off. Walking inside to the living room, he loosened the tie and undid the two top buttons on the shirt, finding Luna sitting on the couch, reading.

Reality hit him like a massive brick. She didn’t give him any attention and kept reading, flipping the page as she finished. He just stood there, watching and gathering the courage to start talking. 

«What?» she then asked in a stern tone, not looking up from the book.

Gladion flinched, his brain short circuiting. «Well, look who can talk?» he replied sarcastically. Luna closed the book and looked up at him, giving him a harsh glare, which made him flinch again. «Sorry...bad habit...» he muttered. Luna just hummed softly. 

Gladion looked around the room, scratching the back of his neck. «Look...i’m sorry for whatever I did the other day. I don’t even know what i did, but i can’t live with you ignoring me like this.» he said, feeling like everything was going to fall down around him, and her going off. «I just don’t like the idea of you, without the majority of your memories, wandering around Alola...I really don’t want to find you dead in a ditch or something...» he added.

Luna sighed softly, placing the book on the table in front of her. «Just because I don't have the majority of my memories doesn't mean i’m incapable of taking care of myself, Gladion...»

«I know, i just...don’t like the idea of it...and i already know how sketchy Alola can be...» he replied, followed by a light groan.

Luna let out a soft chuckle. «I’m sure i can figure out who is sketchy or not, but thank you.» 

«...You never know...» he mumbled.

«Pardon?» she asked, tilting her head as she clearly heard him say something.

«I’ll order food...» he quickly replied, walking into the kitchen. «What do you want?» he asked.

Luna let out a soft sigh and got up from the couch, walking over to the kitchen area, watching him go through his phone. She let out a soft giggle, which caught him off guard, making him look straight at her. «Apology accepted.» she then said with a soft smile.

Gladion just stared at her for a few good seconds before clearing his throat, looking at the phone screen again. «Good to know...» he muttered softly, still being quite baffled that she accepted the apology, despite him still not knowing why she was mad in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed, and Gladion were still quite unsure about why Luna got mad at him. She did accept his apology, so he didn’t even dare to bring the topic up in case she would get mad at him again. Hau, who got to know about it through Lillie, couldn't hold his laughter and pick on the blonde, subtly telling him to watch what he was saying since he _ “don’t want the girl mad again” _ . Gladion did his best to ignore the remarks, but did on occasion snap back at him, telling the Alolan to keep his own mouth shut. If Lillie was around, she just shook her head, sighing loudly and groaning if they didn’t stop. 

Luna kept herself around the three, feeling the most comfortable around them and their shenanigans. Though, on this day, Hau had promised to tag along to the ruins of Tapu Koko. Luna asked what the deity was for, to which Hau replied from what his grandfather had told him.

«My grandfather has always told me that each Tapu is to protect each of the islands.» he said, shrugging slightly. «What they protect or who is unknown.» he added.

Luna hummed softly. «Isn’t there anything written then?»

Hau stopped and hummed, thinking while looking up at the sky. «I don’t know… I’ll ask my grandfather about it, and let you know right away.» he replied with a smile. Luna smiled sweetly back, nodding.

At the end of Mahalo Trail, they stopped at a bridge. Luna looked around at the quite horrid condition the bridge was in, while Hau kept on walking, just telling her to be careful. Luna proceeded to follow him, carefully getting across the bridge and being quite baffled on how calm Hau seemed to be, considering that the bridge made some unsettling noises whenever she put her foot down. As Hau got to the other side, he waited patiently on her, snickering softly.

«Take your time, Luna!» he shouted to her, followed by a soft chuckle. She eventually got over, and Hau could see that she wasn't happy with that experience. «We are going over this bridge on the way home as well, so don’t get too comfortable on the thought of a different way down.» he added.

Luna just looked up at him with eyes as big as saucers. «This....This must be a joke?» 

Hau shook his head. «Nope. That bridge is the only way back and forth here.»

Luna looked over her shoulder at the bridge and clearly didn’t look pleased, but figured it would be the first and last time she were at the Tapu ruins. Hau chuckled and gestured for her to follow him as he started to walk off. Luna hurried after him, looking around the surroundings until they stopped at a door leading into a cave of sorts. Hau pointed out that this was the ruins, and were quite well taken care of. Luna asked why they were called ruins if they were taken care of.

«That...i can’t answer...» he replied, scratching the back of his head. «It’s been called ruins for centuries I guess, and I have never really questioned it. And I'm sure no one else in Alola does question it.»

Luna hummed. «Okay...»

«I guess it’s called ruins because it’s...old? I really don’t know.» Hau added, followed by a shrug.

Luna tilted her head, just looking at the opening in the mountain wall. Hau gestured for her to take a look inside, as he told her on the way up that he had been there before, and would just wait outside until she were done looking around. Hau found a rock to sit down on while Luna were inside, looking around. While she were inside he got a message from Lillie, asking where he was and if he had seen Luna, to which he replied that he was with her, since she wanted to have a look at the ruins on Melemele. 

_ Oh, okay. Asking for Gladion since he seemed stressed…  _ **_\- Lillie_ **

Hau laughed at the message he got back from Lillie, replying with how much of a  _ dad _ he was acting towards Luna, which made Lillie reply with a laughing emoji, finding it quite amusing herself. They kept texting back and forth until Luna came back out, looking confused.

«No memories in there?» Hau asked, putting his phone away.

Luna shook her head lightly. «No. It also feels...a little too new for me to have any memories here...» she said.

«A little to new…?» he repeated, looking so confused that he wasn’t sure how to process it.

Luna crossed her arms and tilted her head, humming softly while thinking. Hau just looked at the opening for the ruins and Luna, shifting between the two until she figured she were done with the ruins, not bothering to visit the others. Not sure how to get that conversation going, Hau got up on his feet and suggested that they went down to Iki Town again, as well as her catching the ferry to the VLFS, mentioning that Gladion were worried. Luna sighed softly and nodded.

«Might as well pay him a visit to ease his mind.» she said.

Hau laughed softly as they started to walk back down, slowly crossing the bridge and getting to Melemele Marine, seeing her off to Aether. Hau gave Lillie a quick message, telling her that Luna were on the ferry over to Aether. It was mostly for himself, making sure that he let someone know if Gladon ever asked, which were something he would do, knowing how protective he is over Lillie.

Lillie were wandering around the VLFS alongside Wicke, and they both could tell that Gladion wasn't in the mood for anything other than knowing where Luna was. His expressions were quite apparent and Lillie just rolled her eyes and gave Hau a quick message, and to her surprise, he replied that Luna would pay the blonde a visit. Wicke saw that Lillie relaxed and asked what was going on.

«Just Luna coming to pay the grump of a brother of mine a visit.» she replied sweetly. «I’m sure he’ll be doing better with work after that.»

«Hopefully so.» Wicke replied, followed by a soft chuckle. Having been around them for years, she could tell with ease if there was something wrong and at this time, she were sure that the young man had put his attention onto someone he didn’t expect, nor realized that would catch his eye.

* * *

As Luna arrived at Aether and got up to the entrance area. Once she was up there, she got pushed off and around instantly by tourists visiting the place. She got pushed over to the railings to the side of the elevator, getting a few dirty looks from some of the tourists before the elevator went up to the conservation area. Luna just stood there, looking a little flustered. She kept standing in the corner for a few good minutes, looking at the tourists who kept wandering around, looking either stressed, angry or confused. 

She mustered up some courage to get onto the elevator, but got interrupted by some employees that literally showed her out of the way to let more tourists onto the platform. Luna just took a few steps back, leaning against the railings while watching people go up and down, as well as she started to get stressed, knowing that Gladion were waiting for her to stop by.

She let out a heavy sigh. «Why did i even bother...i’m not getting up there anytime soon anyway.»

Gladion were still in his office, and knew that Luna would visit since Lillie told him rather quickly, not managing to keep it a secret. As the minutes passed, he became quite annoyed, since it shouldn’t take  _ that _ long to get to Aether, nor taking the elevator up. Putting the pen down, he got up from the chair and walked out, heading towards the elevator and got quite the surprise from how often it went up and down, and always full. With a light growl, he went to the stairs and took them down, being even more annoyed.

Having a full elevator were dangerous, and he didn’t want anyone getting hurt, nor did he want another lawsuit on the company. Not under his supervision at least. Getting down to the entrance area, he instantly got over to the employees who had the task of making sure the elevator would bring people up and down from the floor, as well as the docking area and conservation area. The employee flinched when he cleared his throat and asked why it was so full. She stuttered, but managed to tell him that there were a lot of tourists this day, which he dismissed instantly.

«It’s dangerous to fill the platform up all the way. It can only hold a certain amount of weight, and the railings around ain’t that sturdy, nor reliable either.» he lightly growled, looking around and found Luna standing in a corner, just watching the platform do its job. He let out a soft sigh, and looked at the employee in front of him again. «Make sure it’s not full. I don’t want to deal with a lawsuit from someone being reckless.» he added as he left, heading towards the dark haired girl. The employee nodded vigorously and let their fellow colleagues know on every floor about the order they had just received.

Luna didn’t notice him as he approached her. As soon as he asked why she was standing there, he flinched and let out a soft yelp, looking straight up at him. «T-the elevator is...busy...» she muttered softly, looking rather embarrassed.

«You know you can just wave that ID and get on without any problem, right?» he asked, not looking too impressed around them.

«I...I know...it’s just not something I do...» she replied meekly. She let out another sigh. «I’m sorry i made you worry! To the point you even had to come and look for me.» she added.

He looked at her with big eyes, feeling his neck and cheeks heat up. «D-don’t be ridiculous!» he replied. «I heard rumors of the elevator being filled to its capacity, and had to check it out.» he added, sounding a little flustered.

He cleared his throat again, asking her to follow him up to the office area, getting away from the hectic environment. Luna nodded and walked with him over to the moving platform. The employee he had recently talked to looked rather nervous and made the next batch of tourists wait. Gladion didn’t give them his attention, while Luna felt rather terrible as he ran the ID card of his through the system, allowing the platform to move and get to the office area. Luna could hear people murmuring and whispering behind her, as well as several dirty looks as they ascended to the floor above.

«Don’t mind them.» he said, referring to the tourists that were muttering behind their backs. 

Luna hummed and nodded. «Right...» she muttered softly.

The elevator stopped and they got off, hearing the platform instantly go up and were most likely to pick up more tourists. Gladion let out a soft sigh and walked off, with Luna following behind him. She kept her eyes on his back, occasionally looking at the walls, but quickly reverted back to keep her eyes on him. She had been around him for a while, but never realized how broad his shoulders were.

Getting to the office, he let her in first, and just then noticed how she averted her eyes instantly to the floor, which made him curious, as well as noticing a small bag she were holding. He gestured for her to sit down as he got behind the desk, which was when she realized she had a bag with her. She grabbed what was inside of it and placed it on the desk in front of him.

«Miss Wicke mentioned that you forget to eat sometimes, so i got something for you.» she said, giving him a sweet smile.

«Did she now…?» he muttered, letting out a soft groan of embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. «Thanks, but you didn’t have to do that.»

«You have to eat though? You can’t run an entire company without eating anything the entire day...» she replied, looking a little worried at him.

«I do eat... _ sometimes _ ...» he muttered, taking the box and placed it beside him for the time being. «Thank you though, i appreciate it.»

Changing the topic, he asked if she managed to remember something while being at the ruins. Luna shook her head, telling him the same thing that she told Hau hours earlier. Even Gladion looked confused when she said that the place looked  _ a little too new _ for her to even recall anything. He just shook his head and nodded at her. She then continued with how she would not actively look for her memories.

«I’d rather live than to look for my memories...» she said, having a faint smile on her lips. «It’s no life to live in the past! So to speak...» she added, the faint smile growing.

«Wish you luck on that, Luna.» he said to her, watching her look a little more relaxed now that she decided to put her “past” behind her.


End file.
